Harry Potter and the Rogue Weasely
by lillygrrl
Summary: PG13 just to be sure. Percy decides there is nothing left to do... And he turns to Lord Voldemort. But then, he goes after Harry. And with Mrs. Weasley sick... what will happen? R/R
1. Chapter 1: The Memory

Warning: I'm a cliffhanger person. I leave you waiting, but its worth it. *pats murks* Hes mah muse. Read on!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own this computer. Nothing Harry Potter. I have the books! Does that count?  
  
Trying hard not to smile, Harry opened the letter from his best friend's little sister.  
  
'Dear Harry, How are you? I'm good. Tired, but nonetheless good. Ron has been working me hard, training and fighting and what not. Things are hectic here. Fred and George are planning on moving out soon. That will be hard on all of us. Percy. we haven't heard anything from him since. well, you know. he joined Voldemort. Ron said he figured this would happen. If only we had listened to him, we might have stopped it.'  
  
Harry stopped smiling. He had remembered the day when Percy had came for a visit. It was terrifying. Harry had never really realized what a powerful wizard Percy was. until then.  
  
'Mum is better. After she got attacked, she stayed home and took it easy for a while. Father is helping out more, but we don't eat. Ron got a job, at a food store the muggles call 'fast food'. I think it's called Roger's. It brings in the money. but he's never here. It's really lonely here. Fred and George gone. Mum taken to bed. Father at work. I was wondering. Would it be too terrible of an obligation if I came to live with you and the Dursley's? Just for the rest of the summer! I won't bring any of my wizard stuff, so as to seem as muggle-like as possible. Please. Just ask them for me. I think I won't last much longer here without anyone.  
  
All my love, Ginny.'  
  
'Wow,' Harry thought to himself, 'She has no idea what the Dursley's are like.'  
  
He set the piece of parchment down and thought to himself for a second. 'If I ask them, they would surely say no. They hate me, let alone my friends. But on the other hand, I wouldn't have to keep Dudley company! Maybe. maybe.'  
  
That settled it. He would ask the Dursley's if Ginny could stay for the rest of the summer.  
  
Harry ran down the steps, taking three at a time. He reached the bottom step, and gathered his confidence. Uncle Vernon was already looking at him.  
  
"What is it boy?" Uncle Vernon asked in a tired voice.  
  
"I was. erm- wondering. Could one of my friends stay here? For the rest of the summer is all! Her mother is ill, and no one is ever at home, so she's quite lonely." he stammered.  
  
"A she, is it? Well, what makes you think I would say yes?" he chortled.  
  
"I didn't think you would. but I was just hoping."  
  
"Right you are! No is my answer!!" he snarled. "Please, Uncle Vernon, PLEASE!! She won't last long on her own, and I will stay out of your hair for the rest of the summer. She won't cause any trouble at all," he pleaded, something he had rarely done before.  
  
"Is she a friend from. that. SCHOOL?" Vernon spat out.  
  
"Well, yes. But she won't bring her things. So you won't even know. I could always have HERMIONE stay instead." Harry had brought out the big guns. The summer before, Hermione had scared the Dursley's so much by threatening Dudley with another tail. That had made them terrified of her.  
  
"NO!! No, I would rather have this GIRL stay over, than that menace. You tell her NO wand and NO freakish things. Dress normally too. But yes, she can stay," Unlce Vernon said in defeat.  
  
"Thanks!" and with that, Harry hopped up the stairs, taking again three at a time.  
  
He whipped out a roll of parchment and grabbed a quill and a bottle of ink.  
  
'Ginny, the muggles say you can stay here. All is good, but bring some 'normal' clothes. And your wand. See you soon. Harry.'  
  
He rolled it up and opened Hedwig's cage. She glared at him angrily, for she had been sleeping.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry!! Send this to Ginny Weasley, and quick!" she nipped his finger in an understanding way and set of.  
  
This left Harry alone to think. Poor girl was all Harry could think of. She had been through so much. Harry remembered the last time he had stayed at the Burrow.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Oh, really Fred!! What is this doing in my SOCK?!" Percy yelled through gritted teeth, causing his voice to sound gurgled.  
  
"Your socks are so large, it was the only place big enough for it! You have such LARGE feet." Fred sighed.  
  
"GET IT OUT!!!" Percy screeched.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Fred grabbed the sock and pulled out the slimy Trellisball.  
  
"What IS that?" Harry asked, gasping for breath. He was laughing hard. "A Trellisball! It's meant to make ANYTHING it touches truly sticky. Really slimy and nasty," George sighed, wiping away a fake tear, "It's our best work yet!"  
  
Percy huffed and stormed out of the room, causing everyone to launch into hysterics once more. He pounded up the stairs, shutting his door so loud everyone jumped and stop laughing.  
  
"I really wish he would stop doing that." Ron sighed. They were all thinking the same thing.  
  
"Mum, are you feeling alright? You look a little green." Ginny asked her mother, sitting next to her on the loveseat.  
  
"I'm alright, dear, just a bit dizzy," she said. Her daughter put her hand to her mother's forehead.  
  
"Oh, Mum!! You're burning up!!" she squealed.  
  
"I'm fine- just." she stopped, and then she had her attack. Her eyes rolled in and her body went limp, causing her body to fall to the floor with a dull thud.  
  
"Mum! Mum, are you alright?"  
  
Things faded back to reality.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Harry had been the one to revive her, but wished she hadn't. Mrs. Weasley had been in so much pain that she was better unconscious. They took her to the nearest hospital, just outside of London, and the doctors had the slightest inkling that they were all wizards and witches.  
  
"BOY!! GET DOWN HERE!" Uncle Vernon's voice thundered from downstairs.  
  
"Oy'," Harry sighed, clambering up from his bed, heading for the door. As soon as he opened it, Ginny stepped through the door. She was crying.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry was surprised when she suddenly pulled him into a hug. She wept so loudly that he saw Uncle Vernon's face appearing at the top of the landing. "Erm- Ginny, are you alright?"  
  
"Oh, sorry." She sniffed, "I'm so scared. Percy came for a visit today."  
  
Harry gasped, stepping back. "Is everything alright?! Did he hurt you?" Harry asked, searching her eyes.  
  
"He. he's not him. He came for his stuff. His arm. He has the dark mark now. He told me he loves me. he always would, but this is what he wants for himself. His eyes. They are so empty now. So. black," she laughed. "I remember I used to love his eyes. They fascinated me. But now, they are black. His hair, it's black too. He gave me a hug and he was so. COLD. Then he left. I'm afraid of what he's capable of, Harry."  
  
Harry swept her back into a reassuring hug. "It'll be alright. Maybe your mum and Ron should come stay here as well," Harry said in an askance way.  
  
"I don't know." but she was cut short. Someone walked through the doorway, and it wasn't any one who lived there. It was..  
  
(A/N) HA!! A cliffhanger. I'll continue when I get 5 reviews. Thank you Murks!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Arrival

Hermione.  
  
"Harry!! Oh, dear! You're alright," and for the second time that day, and more times that entire summer, Harry was pulled into a suffocating hug.  
  
"Erm-Hermione-air?" Harry gasped.  
  
"Oh. sorry," she blushed and pulled away. She looked rather distraught and winded.  
  
"How did you get here?!" Ginny asked, briefly hugging her friend.  
  
"I. I got a ride from someone." she said, frowning a bit.  
  
"Who, may I ask, rides tornados?" Harry asked, picking up a stray strand of hair from Hermione's shoulder. She batted his hand away and ran her fingers through her messy hair.  
  
"A ride from. Ron." she said slowly, not daring to meet Harry's eyes.  
  
"He didn't want to stay and talk?" he asked quietly.  
  
"He needed to get back to." Hermione looked at Ginny, who stared back apprehensively. "Your Mum."  
  
Ginny staggered and sat once more on the edge of Harry's bed. "How is she?" she whispered.  
  
"I don't know much, but I know she isn't doing as well as she was yesterday. I think she saw Percy," Hermione looked terribly sad.  
  
"She saw him?!" Ginny gasped. Her face had gone a sickly green color.  
  
"That was all Ron would tell me. I came over here to warn Harry," she said, stepping forward in an urgent manner.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Harry's sad face shifted into a concerned expression.  
  
"Percy is coming."  
  
~*~  
  
"Mother, please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you," Percy pleaded. His voice was different; it wasn't hoity and important. It was dark and evil  
  
"My own son. In the Dark Lord's inner circle. How can I NOT be afraid of you!? After everything we have taught you!" she said airily.  
  
"Mother, this was something I needed to do. There was no other way for me to."  
  
"To be successful? You might have become the Minister of Magic someday! Is that not power enough for you?" she said quietly. Her mind was spinning and drawing to conclusions. she couldn't think straight.  
  
"Never. I could never be as powerful as I want to be. As I wanted to be. The Dark Master has shown me thing so wonderous, so amazing and powerful. It's truly what I need to do! Please accept that, Mother," he walked forward and kneeled in front of her, startled when she winced in fright.  
  
"I will never support this. You are my son, my flesh and blood and I can't let this happen. If you walk out this door right now and go back to- to your "master", then you aren't my son." She turned away from him, her heart breaking.  
  
"Mother, no! Please." but she said not another word. He got up, his back to her. He looked over his shoulder at her, seeing her head turned. Percy then decided. he was going to leave. "Tell everyone I will be back."  
  
~*~  
  
When Ron stepped in the door, he found his mother in a heap on the floor, crying.  
  
"Mum!!" he ran to her, falling to the floor and propping her head up. "What is it?" he gasped.  
  
"Percy. was here." she sobbed.  
  
"No! What did he do to you?!" Ron searched for any signs of pain, of wounds or anything. There was nothing. but what he couldn't see was her broken heart.  
  
"No. He did nothing to me. physically. I just lost a son." She started to cry, a cry so sad that Ron had to pick her up off the floor and take her to her room. He was afraid that he would break down as well. but he couldn't do that. He musn't. He needed to be strong.  
  
After he placed his mother in her room, he went up the winding, narrow staircase to his brilliant orange room. Taking out a roll, of parchment, he searched for a quill and a bottle of ink.  
  
'Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm coming. Be ready to go to Harry's. I think he is in danger. We need to warn him as soon as possible.  
  
Ron.'  
  
He looked over the short letter once more, finally deciding it was good enough and rolled it up.  
  
"Pig. come here." He called. Pig hooted in such a way that Ron had never heard before. It was a hoot of concern. "Yes, Pig. I know." And with that, Ron broke down. He started to cry and couldn't stop. Pig took the letter from his hand and flew out the window with it in her beak. ~*~  
  
"Ron!" Hermione breathed, scooping her terrible-looking friend into a much needed hug. "You've. been crying."  
  
"Percy stopped by. Mum is in a fit state. And I need to talk to Ginny and Harry. Fancy a broom ride?" He asked somewhat lightly.  
  
"Always," she smiled warmly and called to her mom. "Mum, I'm leaving for a bit. I'll be home soon!" and with a call of permission, Hermione stepped out the door and mounted Ron's old and rickety broom. As much as she hated flying, this was more than a petty fear of hers.  
  
They flew for what seemed like hours, and never spoke once. Try as he might, Ron tried to take in the scenery. His mind wandered aimlessly, from thought to thought.  
  
They reached Privet Drive, visible and afraid of being seen they landed with a thud.  
  
"Oh, no! I forgot something at home. I need to do something." He got back on his broom.  
  
"But Ron."  
  
"No, listen to me Hermione. Tell Harry and Ginny. Whatever I told you today. Tell Harry that he is in danger and he needs to play it safe. I'll be back soon. And get that look off your face, I'm fine!" and with that, Ron set off again into the clear blue sky. Hermione had to shield her eyes from the bright blazing sun. She sighed, finally mustering up the courage to go inside the Number Four Privet Drive home.  
  
~*~ 


	3. A Visit from an Old Friend

Disclaimer: I own this computer. For now. All Harry Potter related things belong to the Goddess herself. Let us all bow before her. Anywho. *kicks Murks* Enjoy!!  
  
Things get crazy. They get so crazy you have to stop and ask yourself what went wrong. It's hard to tell a lot of the time, because you are so wrapped up in your own world you don't even realize what is going on around you. But, for Harry, that was not an option. However, his world topsy-turvy, he managed to hold on.  
  
"Did Ron say he was coming back?" Harry asked softly, running a shaking hand through his unruly hair.  
  
"No, but I figure he will be back. He seemed really upset. He only left something behind," Hermione said, heaving a heavy sigh.  
  
"What is there left to do?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Wait." *~*  
  
"You understand the severity of your quest, young one?" the menacing, malicious voice asked from behind.  
  
"Yes master, I will not fail. I will bring you what you want," he said robotically.  
  
"Good. There has been plenty a time where my faithful servants have let me down. I do hope you can contemplate what will happen if you do not succeed." he sighed, his voice wheezed and drawn out.  
  
"Yes, master. I know that if I fail, it will be my life. In your hands, I lay everything I own. Everything that I cherish," the man stated.  
  
"We have gone through this once before, young one. As a faithful death- eater, you have already pledged your life to me. But now. you must go and retrieve what I truly need. If you happen to come upon any. people, that trouble you. You know what to do," he cackled, his eyes full of malice.  
  
"Yes, I will call upon my fellow death-eaters. I will not fail you master. I will bring you the boy," and the man knelt before his master, to signify his true loyalty.  
  
"You bring me Harry Potter, Weasley, and you will be rewarded. Highly rewarded." *~*  
  
The three, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny, sat in complete silence for more than an hour. Not truly knowing what to do, they didn't do anything. Hermione sat at the foot of Harry's bed, while Ginny was sprawled out on the floor watching Harry pace back and forth.  
  
"He should be back by now!" Harry said suddenly, making the other two jump.  
  
"Yes, but maybe. Oh, no. You don't think something happened with." but she cut herself off, the look on Ginny's face unbearable.  
  
"Ginny, I'm sure your mum is fine. If something happened, Ron would be here right now. He would have told us," Harry said, sitting down next to Ginny on the floor. He placed a comforting arm around her shoulders, and she sniffed.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, don't cry! Everything. Well, things will get better. They have to," Hermione said, standing up from her place on the bed to sit on the floor on the other side of Ginny.  
  
"They don't have to. Things could always get worse," Ron said from the doorway. Harry bolted up and the rest followed suit.  
  
"Ron." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Harry. How are you holding up?" Ron asked tiredly.  
  
"Apparently better than most," Harry said in a would-be-happy manner.  
  
"How's mum? Ginny squeaked.  
  
"I don't know. She's. worse. I don't know what to do," he replied, running his hands through his hair and letting them drop.  
  
"What do we do NOW?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No more waiting, please. I suddenly feel impatient," Harry said, and they all laughed. "Wow, we haven't done that in a while. feels a bit foreign, doesn't it?"  
  
"Sadly, yes," Ginny answered.  
  
Hermione suddenly grew stiff, her face wearing a look of pure terror. It went a sickening color, so pale she looked ghost-like. Her eyes were fixed on the door.  
  
"You aren't the only one who feels that way," the shadowed figure said from the doorway.  
  
The occupants of the room took a step back, a reassuring step. They couldn't be too sure.  
  
Harry's mind suddenly clicked, but not completely. He knew the voice; he had heard it so often before in his previous years at Hogwarts. Something drew his mind to Quidditch.  
  
"Oliver!" Harry breathed, suddenly realizing the man was his former Quidditch captain. "You aren't. by any chance. working for the Dark Lord are you?"  
  
"Not that I am aware of," he said, stepping out of the shadows, the sun from the open window consuming his every feature. His hair had grown considerably longer, a shaggy look. His clean cut and shaven appearance long forgotten, his face was stubbly. There was a large cut on his left eyebrow, but long since closed.  
  
"How have you been, Oliver?" Harry asked, not knowing how to treat him.  
  
"I'm not quite sure how to phrase it." Oliver chuckled.  
  
"Your eye- What happened?" Hermione asked, taking in the scar on his eyebrow as well.  
  
"Rogue bludger. You know all about those, Harry."  
  
"You still play for England?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. But I had to take a day off to come here." Oliver said, stepping into the room a little bit more.  
  
"To warn me that Percy is after me. Yes, I do realize that he is after me. What else is new?" Harry said, a little irritably.  
  
"You know, I almost hate to say it, Harry, but you're a tad like your Uncle down there. Both of you seem to bad tempers. Didn't seem to like me much." he said, his face puzzled.  
  
"I am NOTHING like my Uncle, and I never will be!" Harry replied defensively.  
  
"Oh, don't take it personally, Oliver. He greeted me the same way," Ron said lightly.  
  
"So you have heard, Harry. About Percy," Oliver said, not meeting anyone's eyes.  
  
"Yes, so I have heard." Harry sighed, sitting back down.  
  
Oliver took the chair from the desk and turned it around, sitting on it backwards. Ginny and Hermione sat on Harry's bed, and Ron just plopped himself on the floor next to Harry.  
  
"Oliver, I realize that you are being helpful, but why did you. of all people, come to tell me about Percy?" Harry asked.  
  
Oliver pondered this for a moment. "Don't really know why. Just didn't want to lose our future seeker!" Oliver said, beaming.  
  
"Thanks for your concern Oliver," Harry said lifelessly. He turned to Ron at his right. "So, what do you propose we do, Ron? It's your call."  
  
"I say we find Percy. Or go to Mum. Either way." But he stopped.  
  
A voice from downstairs rumbled. "Boy, no more visitors!!!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.  
  
"Who could it be now?" Harry asked, standing up and reaching for the door handle. He was stopped, however, because the door swung off its hinges, revealing the last person they all wanted to see.  
  
"Percy."  
  
(A/n :) READ AND REVIEW!! I know. I'm so EVIL *cackles madly* But truly, review. Thanks to those faithful people who reviewed and told me good things. I love ya!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Secret Keeper

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, but I do own Daniel Radcliffe. Ok, yeah. Sorry. That was my dream last night. Never mind. Enjoy!!  
  
Percy stepped into the room without a word. Ginny let out a shuddering gasp, and fainted. Right when they needed her. Hermione didn't say a word, but instead she stood up and strode to Harry's side. Ron growled. Oliver stepped forward, blocking them all from view.  
  
"Percy. We don't want trouble." he said in a low whisper.  
  
"I don't want trouble, either. Just step aside and let me do my business," he said calmly. There was a blank look on his face. None of them could contemplate what he was thinking.  
  
"No. I can't do that," Oliver said. He stepped forward, grabbing for his wand. But Percy was quicker than that.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" he bellowed, grabbing for the wand that ricochet in the air. Placing it in his front pocket, he turned back to a now disarmed Oliver. "Now, if you would be so kind as to keep your NOSE out of my business!!"  
  
"I can't do that either. Leave, Percy, and there will be no trouble," his voice was steadily growing murderous.  
  
"Percy. How could you? How could you do this to us.? When we needed you the most?" Ginny asked from the floor, silent tears streaming down from her face. Her arms were in front of her, attempting to support her.  
  
"The Dark Lord needed me more..." said Percy.  
  
"I thought family would mean more to you," Ron snarled.  
  
"Ron, not now. It won't help the situation any," Harry whispered, clutching the back of Ron's shirt to restrain him.  
  
"It does mean something to me. But the Dark Lord said that will go away with time. You think it is easy for me, thinking about your welfare every day when I am to be helping my Master?? It's not easy for me!! Turning to the Dark Lord was the hardest thing I have ever done in my entire life. I love you all so much, but this is the life I live now," he looked at his brother and sister desperately, searching for an answer of some sort.  
  
"You. still love us?" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
"Of course, but it's just a matter of time."  
  
"NO! Percy, I won't let you do this! Think of your family! Don't throw away your life just for power. I always knew you were a bit thick, but never this much," Oliver said angrily. "Shut up, Oliver," Percy growled.  
  
"Mum is sick. You know that. She could die any day now, and you don't seem to care. What if she died tomorrow? You would have to live with the thought of that forever. Percy, do this for Mum. Stop, and come back to our side!" Ron said urgently.  
  
Percy looked from Ginny, to Ron, to Harry, to Hermione, and to Oliver. Then he fled.  
  
Every one of them breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
All was quiet, and then Ron laughed. Everyone stared in disbelief.  
  
"Sorry- I just thought- Percy never was a good- runner," he laughed. He looked at their faces and stop, and then coughed. "Sorry, highly inappropriate."  
  
"Harry, I there is something I need to do. I'm going to have to leave for a while, but I'll be back. Take care of yourself," Oliver gave him a warm smile, and then departed.  
  
"You know, I think that bludger might have knocked some sense into Oliver," Harry said quietly. They all nodded in agreement. ~*~  
  
"Where is the boy?" Voldemort asked calmly.  
  
"I- I couldn't find him, Master," Percy said, bowing before his Lord.  
  
"You lie. I can smell it. You reek of lies. Tell the truth," he hissed.  
  
"I- I really couldn't- there were too many people around," he said in a pleading manner.  
  
"They talked you out of it. Your family. had an impact on your decisions. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You have yet to learn, young one," and with that, Voldemort placed a scabby, clammy hand on Percy's chest. There was a sudden burning where his hand was, and he let out a yelp, but stifled it. "Better. As a Death- eater, you know no pain. You don't have very long to go after all," and he removed his burning hand.  
  
"Thank you, Master. You are too forgiving."  
  
"I have been told. But I need you to find me the boy. If you fail again, I will be forced to. Well, I think you understand," and he cackled, making the Rogue Weasley's blood run cold. ~*~  
  
"Yes, Oliver? How can I assist you?" Dumbeldore asked, stepping aside and allowing Oliver to enter the small room.  
  
"I need to ask a favor of you," he said, brushing his hair out of his face.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want you to make me Harry's secret keeper."  
  
"I see. You are aware of the danger you will be putting yourself in, I wager?" Dumbeldore said, folding his hands in front of him.  
  
"Yes, I rest assure that I am willing to take that risk to protect Harry. Anything it takes." Oliver pleaded.  
  
"It is a highly complicated procedure that only a very qualified, experienced witch or wizard can perform," the old wizard pointed out.  
  
"And that is why I need your help. You are the best wizard of our time, and I only trust my life and Harry's in your hands," said Oliver, meeting Dumbeldore's eyes at last.  
  
"Ah, I am afraid I am most certainly not the best. There are many things that I still cannot do. But, I would be more than happy to make you Harry's secret keeper. Have you informed Harry about your decision?"  
  
"Erm- No, actually. I have yet to do that." Oliver said nervously.  
  
"Than I think we should go tell him," Dumbeldore smiled.  
  
"We?" Oliver asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, Oliver. We. I think I should accompany you on this expedition. I must ask, you do know how to apparate and disapparate, correct?"  
  
"Yes." And with that, they disapparated. ~*~  
  
"So. What should we do?" Ron asked, staring at his hands.  
  
"What you are doing seems to be fun," sighed Ginny, gazing at her hands as well.  
  
"You know. I'm more scared now than I was fourth year. It's odd." Harry said, running a hand through his untamed hair.  
  
"It's common. People can be more frightened by someone or something that they know better than someone or something they may not have met." Hermione said in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Do you always have to be so wise?" Ron asked irritably. "Yes," she said in a nonchalant manner.  
  
There was two quiet pops, and Oliver appeared. But this time, he was accompanied by Professor Dumbelore.  
  
"Hello Harry. How are you doing?" Dumbeldore asked, the trademark twinkle lighting his eyes.  
  
"Other than the fact that I'm wanted dead or alive? Peachy." Harry replied. They all giggled slightly.  
  
"Well, Oliver came to me. Desparate, no less.. How would you reply to Oliver being your secret keeper?"  
  
Harry stopped. He thought instantly of Peter Pettigrew, and how he had been his parent's secret keeper. What if Oliver was really on Voldemort's side. and was trying to give him to Voldemort any day? What if Harry met the same fate as his parents? It was odd how Oliver just showed up, after three years, no word from him. The battle raged, but finally Harry agreed.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I would like that. But where will we go? I mean, if Percy already knows where I live, shouldn't we go somewhere he WON'T think to look?" Harry asked.  
  
"Very good point, Harry. Maybe Oliver's house would be good?" Dumbeldore said, turning to look at Oliver.  
  
"Well. I don't- exactly have a house- per say. but I could rent a muggle apartment," he said, thinking hard.  
  
"Somewhere close. Please don't make us move far," Harry said desperately.  
  
"Or, you could move in with Sirius. I don't think I am wrong in saying that he would be more than happy to oblige," Dumbeldore said with insinuation.  
  
"You know where he is?" Harry asked, stricken by the fact that Sirius had told Dumbeldore where he was, but not him.  
  
"I have an inkling. but first I must inform Mr. Black that you are going to arrive... in the meantime, Harry and Oliver, I must ask you to stay here. I am going to put a binding charm upon the house. Don't worry, Harry. your aunt and uncle will be able to leave. Good day," and with that, he (once again) disapparated.  
  
A/n: Ok. how am I doin' so far? Review please, suggestions are VERY welcome. *gasps* what is Oliver up to?? Is he good or bad?! You'll just have to stay tuned. *runs off cackling madly* 


End file.
